


КУСЬ!

by Kana_Go, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 драбблы G – PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Брока Рамлоу укусил вампир. Теперь Брок сам стал вампиром, но пытается жить и работать как обычно
Series: WTF 2021 драбблы G – PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125797
Kudos: 17





	КУСЬ!

**Досадное неудобство**

На работе ржут коллеги, мол, грязнуля командир,  
Щеки в креме, губы в пасте, на носу размазан сыр.  
На работе ржут коллеги, прям охота в челюсть дать.  
Заливаются, засранцы, им ведь, гадам, не понять:  
Как умыться, как побриться, крошки с завтрака стереть,  
Если морду в зазеркалье нифига не разглядеть?

**В гостях**

– Здравствуй, Кэп, пришел с приветом, задницу тебе надрать!  
Щит я запросто поймаю, можешь даже не кидать!  
– По мой зад пришел? Отлично. А чего в дверях стоишь?  
– Тут, пойми, такое дело… Может, это… пригласишь?

**Облом**

Брок теперь вампир шикарный  
И от дам отбою нет,  
Но – увы – не возбуждают  
Ни чулочки, ни минет.  
Брок пошел к врачу скорее,  
Тот ему и говорит:  
«Вы же, сэр, вообще-то мертвый,  
А у трупов не стоит».

**Победитель**

В баре парни виски пили,  
Кто всех прочих перепьет.  
Кто-то выпил восемь шотов,  
Кто-то выпил десять шотов,  
Кто-то выпил двадцать шотов,  
А Рамлоу сделал КУСЬ  
И всосал пятнадцать литров красной пенной резус-плюс. 

**После тяжелого задания**

– Брок, вы знаете, что в морге  
Провели четыре дня?  
– Знаю, док, подрых отлично,  
Вот вам ваша простыня.  
– Брок, но в вас пятнадцать дырок,  
как вы все еще живой?  
– Док, отвянь, вот ваша бирка,  
Не болей, а я домой.  
– Брок, постойте, мы вас вскрыли…  
– А, забей, мне не в первой!

**Хэппи Энд**

Став вампиром, Брок в отряде еще год смог отслужить,  
Но в конце концов признался: тяжко кровопийцей быть.  
Все трясутся, все боятся, все заглядывают в рот,  
Зеркала, кресты, кровища – не поймет его народ.  
И нельзя вернуть, что было, время вспять не отмотать,  
Но… себя раз не изменишь, надо остальных менять.  
Брок врубил гипноз вампирский, не спеша и без помех  
За неполный день рабочий перегрыз конкретно всех.  
И пошло тогда раздолье, как бойцы вошли во вкус,  
Все бессмертны, все с клыками – был «УДАР», а стал «УКУС»!


End file.
